narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Greetings! Firstly, I apologise profusely for any harm caused by what may have been harassment- I was attempting to gain a response to your friend Itachisharkak, as he seemed rather upset that you appeared to be ignoring him. Secondly, welcome back! I understand that things may be rather different around here from when you last visit, and it may be somewhat confusing- NF has been cleaned up and is as as good as new! Now to discuss your concerns- while you may own Tailed Beast articles, it is impossible to own ''a Tailed Beast itself- it is like a library, even in Naruto itself, the tailed beasts are "loaned out", so to speak until the host dies. If you attempt to take away the Tailed Beasts from the canon, you risk upsetting its participants and destroying all the effort they have put into characters. If you feel that you simply cannot survive without a tailed beast to call your own, I have a compromise that will work- you could have the Eight Tails as long as you do not sign up for canon and damage the continuity- you can have a version parallel to the canon. The canon has taken a lot of hard work and users have put so much effort into their characters that I ask that you do not jeopardise it for the sake of one tailed beast when there are other ways of gaining power. Site wide things nourish the community and foster stronger sentiments of belonging. To say that they are a pain seems to be like saying the community is unimportant. As for godmodding, there is also overpowering, and if you do '''not' have an adequate weakness, it is surprisingly easy to do so. Things would be harder on me if you cut the canon as it is a major selling point of the site and it would no doubt upset a lot of users. I ask that you be reasonable and remember that there are other people on the site than you- I do not intend to sound disrespectful, but the needs and desires of all users must be satisfied to keep them on site and creating wonderful works of art such as characters and RPs. P.S.- I'm a she! Thank you for your time. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 05:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Tailed beast/Rasenshuriken Unfortunately, the rules must remain the rules, and if one person gets round them, other people may wish to do so and soon the rules will not be respected, so I still ask you to remove Rasenshuriken. On the subject of the tailed beast, the Nine Tails is not available for general use in canon. The admins are all responsible for the Nine Tails as it is too powerful for use in general. However, the admins have not made a vote on how the character (an NPC) with the Kyuubi will appear or whether he/she will even appear in canon yet. If you still want to use that character in Eigoukaiki canon, you may want to tone down the Rasengan power a bit! Thanks! :) Shingihoutai | Talk Page On the subject of Kyuubi: Minato died and didn't really beat it, and Naruto was fighting it in a mindscape battle where normal rules don't apply. It is the most powerful of the tailed beasts. Unfortunately, Narutopedia does not have a huge influence here, and Narutopedia simply documents facts from the manga. Here we are required to be fair to everyone and not give someone a huge power boost that will make them ridiculously strong against others. Thank you for removing the Rasenshuriken! Also, apologies, but I did not realise you were still an admin as I had not seen you on NF until now (basically from mid-April until now) and since Takeshi57 has been head admin for some time now I have been following him (incidentally, he mentioned that until he returned I would be keeping an eye on NF). Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I would beg to differ on the point that fanon follows manga- if fanon followed manga, then there would be no Uchiha left alive. However, here we currently have a suitable 2 Uchiha per member rule that allows for use of the creative aspects associated with the Uchiha. Also, in the fanon not many hosts can control their tailed beasts, so by being able to control them, people are going against manga there. I wonder, also, if Naruto would be able to go into Sage Mode with so many shadow clones and use so many Rasengans if he was truly fighting in reality. In the mindscape in most series, power tends to depend on strength of will, not real power, thus I thought it was impossible for it to be realistic as Naruto would most likely have fainted due to chakra overuse at the least. As for your use of the Kyuubi, I would think that the Rasengan variants and Shadow Clones are high ranked jutsu. Also, there is a stage between normal and godmodding called overpowered (OP), which is always something to be wary of! What is unfair to people is not denying someone power but giving them too much. I understand that you run a wiki, and I do not wish at all to sound disrespectful in any way (I apologise if it can be read this way), but just because someone knows how to run a wiki does not mean they are immune to OP, not that I am suggesting you always OP your characters- I cannot judge because I have only seen Riyan Uchiha. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Would it be improbable to class Rasengan variants as A Rank because they are derived from the A-Rank jutsu itself (just to clarify)? Also, I meant to say that in canon not many hosts control tailed beasts (only 2-tails and 8-tails as far as I know) and in fanon almost everyone can, my apologise for jumbling my words! I would be interested in what you intend to do in terms of defining fanon- currently, while the fanon rules may not be exactly accurate to canon, they allow a good amount of creative freedom, yet they are restrictive enough to prevent abuse or overuse of traits such as Wood Release (which is banned unless someone can get 3 admins to approve AND they explain how they have it when only Yamato and Danzo and 1st Hokage had it previously, which is obviously a hard requirement to pass). Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, we have Naruto Fanon Policy: Rules and Regulations and a quick reference template on the front page, but most of the rules that we run by at the moment are in the news box of the main page, so I can completely see why they are easily overlooked. I just find that specifics help so that people can't use loopholes to argue a case- if something is spelt out in black and white, they can't exploit any loopholes! Also, I can see where you are coming from- I have linked the Guide to Godmodding on the front page. However, the problem is not just godmodding in RP situations- overpowering characters is a common ailment. But I see what you mean- there does need to be a definition for overpowered characters. There seems to be a spectrum on which admins judge OP. Some are quite attentive to it on one end of the spectrum, whereas some give more free rein, on the opposite end. If you wanted to make an OP definition, I would be more than happy to read it. Would it be alright for me to elaborate or change it if you made one? Thank you for the explanation! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Well how about this; I can bring the Policy guidelines over from BFF, edit them to go with Naruto Fanon, and then once I'm done, you may look over them all and add or remove from them as the Admins here see fit. Would that work? They are really good policies and I think they'll knock out a bunch of your problems. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: That would be rather useful! Thank you very much :) Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Thanks. Sorry for the late reply, was helping new people. I'm going to take a look and edit if necessary. If there are any problems or qualms with my edits, please do let me know and we can review them! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 16:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Kyubi To tell you the truth Ten, we haven't decided what we are going to do with the 9-Tails in the canon. It seems Sei still wants to possess it, Thepantheon has also suggested that all the admins could make it together or Tak could create the kyuubi, etc. We will take your request as another possibility. We may not decide until Tak's return though. -Fahuem Indeed, but for now we at least have to wait for Tak return. May I ask why you did leave the chat? If you rather not talk about it, I understand. Also, I shall review your Kyubi. Fahuem : Well one of the less severe reasons is that I was on everyday all day and it was causing me to want to be on the chat and the wiki over being out with friends. I became wrapped up in the chat's dramas and fights and it just wasn't good for me. It's not the exact reason I left, but one of them. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, Im sorry to hear that, drama on the chat (matter as fact anywhere) can be troublesome and just plain stupid.Fahuem Question Greetings, and Hi. I'm new to this wiki and as such would like to know if I could make a character ( belonging to Kiri ) with the same level of control over water as Tobirama Senju. Emperor of Water 05:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kyuubi I'm afraid that at this moment I can't do this- two admins are on holiday and one tends to be missing in action, which is why the admins haven't started to make a Kyuubi character for the canon yet. As soon as we have a full roster again, I will be able to ask them! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 09:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Further to earlier, on thinking about the Kyuubi, I have come up with a way to encourage user participation in canon and get everyone involved. The decision has not been made yet, of course, but I think that it would be a more fruitful way to use the Kyuubi rather than have it stuck in a host- I am putting an idea up on the main page! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 11:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Canon Interesting suggestion! However, your character's background needs to fit canon, rather than the other way round, so that might not be able to serve as a motivation. Also, you will need to discuss anything involving the Hokage with the person who plays the Hokage. The Daimyo is the main antagonist and has had ninja training and he has two kekkei to render him strong enough to be the main antagonist- have you seen the characters signed up? He has many strong ninja on his side rather than weak lackeys, so he could put together a task force to at least attempt to take on the Kyuubi. It is not definite that the Kyuubi will even be sealed in a host, if this arc does take place, as it is so powerful (as you mentioned)- it may simply choose to retreat beyond the ninja world. Also, it is possible to write a good backstory without being a jinchuuriki! Finally, the idea of chasing a host to unseal it bears quite a hefty resemblance to Akatsuki chasing Naruto in Shippuuden. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought Madara wanted all the tailed beasts to combine them into the Ten-Tailed and cast Eternal Tsukuyomi on the moon, rather than one simple bijuu derived from the Ten Tailed to gain power- my mistake if I was wrong! Akatsuki were after hosts, whereas this is people chasing the Kyuubi itself, so not as similar as it could be. Thanks for the kind offer of help- as soon as there's a situation where help is needed, I'll be the first to let you know on this page! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! Can we at least keep the Quick Reference box on the front page so that people know clearly what is not allowed? As I mentioned, spelling it out in black and white stops loopholes and people arguing for OP content. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) As long as Quick Reference stays as a guide to all users in a convenient place to look at on the Main Page, I'm more than happy for you to make all the policy pages you think are needed :) Shingihoutai | Talk Page 15:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Rules and stuff Hi! Thought we might have crossed wires a bit, so sorry about that- I just wanna explain what's going on. 1. When admins make rules, they have to get consent of all the other admins so that it's fair. 2. Making rules that harm NF is a problem and should be avoided. 3. Even if people have different definitions of OP, NF has its own and thus anything on it breaking those rules come under the juridiction of NF's rules rather than the maker's. If 3 is a problem, there is no rule against people starting their own canons- if they disagree with Eigoukaiki's regulations, they can go and make their own, as long as they do not sign up for or participate in Eigoukaiki with the characters created for their own canons. Sorry for any confusion, I hope this explanation makes everything clear! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 19:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kumogakure My character Kira Suzumebachi has currently defeated some kumo-ninja hoping to become the temporary Raikage.I was wandering if Kira could become the temporary Raikage?This is in Naruto - Eigoukaiki .staticzZz 22:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rules Ugh... I thought I was out, BUT THEY KEEP PULLING ME BACK IN DX< Well, in all seriousness, I have no clue anymore. Shing, who is a girl first-off, is getting on my last nerve. I try to step in, only to be accused of personal attack. I don't think you knew, but I was the one who offered the canon, both the idea of it and the plot they follow now, and yet, I was told I couldn't enter with Sei, so you can imagine I'm quite pissed about it. As per to these rules, I have lost track of them. We started with like 2 Uchihas per every user, then allowed full access to Uchiha, and then no Uchiha at all. I'm extremely lost, because everytime I try to step in, I'm pushed back down by Shing. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I say we overthrow society D:< This is precisely the reason why I haven't been on NF. Because of her, Fah, and a bunch of other fagtarts. Besides, don't we like, outrank them or something? And besides, fucking Shing and her band of cohorts have already taken over the canon-fanon. I don't even feel like stepping into their canon, it differs so much greatly than the one I had envisioned for NF. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) They keep calling Seireitou OP right on, on NF. IS HE OVERPOWERED?! IS HE?! I DOUBT IT!!! I've had it. I don't know about you, but I say we usurp NF right this minute. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll gladly join. So begins the Coup de 'tat of NF. I've made it clear to the chat that you and I are usurping control, and so you can make it known on the sitenotice that you've returned as Head Admin, and I'll assist in the rule stuff and shit like that. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, I dunno if you can do it, but I'd like the hair on this picture to become silver instead of brown, if you can do it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100623223158/bleach/en/images/7/7d/Aizennewform.png --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh Do you even need to mention it? I'm behind you every step of the way. *cue sappy music* :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry I am truly sorry if I caused you or anybody any trouble with NF or anything at all :( Fahuem Thank you. Really I want was for everyone to become friends and stop arguing on the chat, it is really more than enough stress than I or anybody needs. Also Sei is reading this, Im also sorry about complaining about Sei Kawa being Op. I just wanted to help but it seemed like all I was doing was making it worse for you. Again Im Sorry -Fahuem Idea Ten, why dont you and Sei bring over the Seijin into Narutoverse? its just a suggestion --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Back from the Skies I have returned. Well done Tenny, you did a good job. Anyways, I will be up all night tonight, so my talkpage is free for anything. I'll be jumping around from NF to BFF. Also, Tensa Zangetsu looks more epic than Zangetsu spirit imo. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Permission Well I've noticed you discontinued Riyan Uchiha and started making a new character, Koga Tensei, so I was wondering could I use your Kamikaze techniques? --''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea I looked at it doesn't break the policy you may look at it yourself if you want. Kamikaze & Kamikaze Shuriken ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ._. Sei has idea. What if, and go with me here. The plot can open where the discovery of two Kyuubi are made. However, it is discovered that someone is manufacturing them using something similar to the Hogyoku? Where Koga's desire to reach Sei's level had caused him to actually "grow" a Kyuubi within him? Something along those lines, just a thought. Tweak it any way you wish. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yas, that works. Also, regarding our Bleach series on BFF as of now, would you like me to finish up it through outline, seeing as based on past experiences, when we tend to return to wikias, we usually scrape our old series and begin another one anyways? Also, I have adopted the alias Seikubo, and you are Tenkishi :< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. How long you on for tonight? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, alright. I gotcha. Well, I am at a loss about what to work on right now. Whacha working on yourself? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC)